Trop banale pour être nommée
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a pas que Fred, Remus, Tonks et Colin qui sont morts durant la bataille finale. Il y a les autres, ceux qui ce sont battus parce qu'ils croyaient en Harry Potter, ce sont ceux que tout le monde à oublier, ce dont à a d'ailleurs, jamais sus le nom. Ceux qui étaient trop banales pour êtres nommés. OS


**Titre :** Trop banale pour être nommée

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Judith Remani (OC)

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer : **L'univers tout entier est à Madame Rowling mais Judith est à moi !

**Remerciements :** A Marine qui m'a corriger mon texte et qui l'a adoré alors qu'il n'a vraiment rien de spécial

**Notes : **J'ai écrit cet OS pour un concours, ayant une mémoire de poisson rouge je serais incapable de vous dire le sujet ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture :)**  
**

* * *

Trop banale pour être nommée

Judith était une fille bien, une fille normale qui n'avait jamais de problèmes. Travailleuse mais pas trop. Judith c'était le genre de fille auquel personne ne prête attention. Une petite Poufsouffle sans intérêt qui regardait les choses se passer sans intervenir. Une fille qui n'avait jamais d'ennuis.

Judith était une fille banale : brune, aux yeux verts, des complexes et des choses qui la rendaient fière. Elle avait des amis en qui elle avait confiance : Abdel Karazir, Thomas Cadwallader, Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Miranda Valinson, Valérie Trugam, Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones. Des gens connus, d'autres pas.

En deuxième année, Judith ne subit pas les conséquences du Basilic, plusieurs de ses amis furent touchés par le monstre mais pas elle, elle était Sang-mêlé. Judith était là quand Harry Potter parla au serpent et quand la chatte du concierge fut retrouvée pendue avec un horrible message inscrit sur le mur.

Lors de sa troisième année, elle entendis parler de Sirius Black et elle apprit à frémir quand on prononçait son nom. Elle fut peinée d'apprendre qu'Hagrid avait des problèmes mais elle n'intervint pas : que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle se contentait d'être gentille avec lui.

Elle fut très fière de savoir que ce serrait Cédric Diggory un garçon de sa maison qui représenterait Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année. Elle fut une de celles qui encouragèrent secrètement Harry Potter, elle n'avait pas le béguin pour lui, elle était simplement triste de le voir affronter toutes ces choses qui lui arrivaient. Judith souffrit beaucoup de la mort de Cédric, c'était un garçon gentil et très chaleureux, toujours prêt à l'aider. C'était un ami, pas très proche mais un ami quand même.

En cinquième année elle se soumit à Dolorès Ombrage, en apparence seulement. Elle fut tentée de prendre des cours avec Harry Potter comme le lui avait conseillé Luna, une connaissance mais elle avait peur de se faire prendre. Sa mère travaillait au ministère et elle ne voulait pas lui attirer de problèmes. Elle se contenta de prendre des cours de rattrapage avec Hannah et les autres.

Elle fut triste du départ d'Albus Dumbledore elle l'aimait beaucoup, il était si gentil. Elle fut là également là durant la fuite légendaire des jumeaux Weasley et elle envia leur courage.

Judith pleura énormément lors de l'enterrement du Directeur, la guerre était déclarée, sa mère l'avait prévenue ! Elle soutenait Harry Potter et elle se promis de se battre.

Ce qu'elle fit durant la grande guerre du 2 mai 1998. Elle se battit avec hargne, cherchant à marquer les mémoires par son courage et sa volonté. Elle en avait marre. Marre d'être dans l'ombre des plus grands. Elle voulait briller Judith, comme les étoiles.

On la ramena dans la Grande Salle et elle fut abandonnée dans un coin avec les autres. Les autres morts. Judith voulait briller, elle avait brillé un court instant en sauvant la vie de ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais sa lueur s'éteignit aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. Elle ne serait qu'un nom parmi les autres qui s'étaient sacrifié -être qu'une rue porterait son nom mais plus tard dans 20, 30, 50, 100 ans que dirait-on en voyant la petite plaque de bronze montrant son nom ? "C'est qui cette fille ?"

Cette fille s'appelait Judith Remani elle avait 17 ans, une famille, des amis,un avenir et elle est morte. Le 2 mai 1998 par un Avada Kadevra lancé par un quelconque Mangemort. Elle est partie avant d'avoir pu être reconnue, de briller. Elle est morte non en héroïne mais en inconnue. Elle était banale, trop même. On ne s'en souviendra pas, en l'oubliera. Comme tous les autres. Comme tous ceux trop banals pour être nommés.

* * *

Voili voilou, c'est tout

J'allais oublier : j'adoooooore les review (aucun message subliminal !)


End file.
